


Of best friends and soulmates

by jalpari



Series: Zutara through the years [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: 108 AG/106 AG - Moments before her wedding, Katara is visited by Iroh and Zuko. Their words send Katara down memory lane to the time when she helped Zuko prepare for his own wedding.This is part five in my series of Zutara through the years.





	Of best friends and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> My Zutara one shots are canon compliant and will lead to all the implied history and emotions in my first two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve.
> 
> For anyone who needs a break from the angst, I recommend reading 'Autumn magic'. It's canon compliant Zutara fluff!

* * *

Katara paced her room. Her stomach felt like a herd of rhinohogs were stampeding in it. She tried calming her heart and slowing down her breath.

_Just half an hour more to the ceremony._

The thought finally made her body cave and she sat down on the seat by the dressing table. She looked at herself in the mirror. The water tribe wedding dress was a modification of her mother's. She touched her necklace. She smiled sadly as she realized its history.

_Looks like the necklace has a tradition of its own. Made by a man madly in love with the woman of his dreams. Only for her to not love him back in the same way he did. Only for her to run away from the shackles of customs and duty._

She chuckled at the thought. But she would break the tradition. If not entirely, at least in part. She loved Aang and she wouldn't run. She had chosen the greater good over one person's desires. And she would let her love take a new form. A form that would fit into the life she had made for herself without threatening any part of it. Her love for Zuko would remain, coexisting with her love for Aang. She would expand her heart to make space for her new family.

She looked up once more and noticed Iroh standing by the door. She returned his loving smile as he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am so proud of you, my child."

Katara placed her hands on his, pressing them tightly. She felt her body begin to relax at the sound of his soothing voice.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world. I wish you all the contentment your marriage can offer. I wish you all the peace your heart deserves."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Aang is lucky to have found a wife in his best friend."

Something in the words he had so carefully chosen made her heart flutter. It wouldn't surprise her if he had seen into her heart, no matter how carefully she had tried to hide her feelings. But his next words made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

"My nephew is lucky to have found a soulmate in his best friend."

_So he knows._

Katara dropped her gaze and looked nervously at her fidgety fingers. She was at a loss for words. Her mind started racing, wondering what he must be thinking of her, worried that the delicate balance she had wanted to maintain would be lost, wishing that she could erase the blush from her cheeks.

But as she met Iroh's gaze once more and saw the kind and sad look on his face, she knew he understood. She knew he was truly proud of her. And she knew he was thankful for the bond she shared with his nephew.

He was right. She had found a husband in her best friend. She had found a way to forge a loving bond with Aang that would carry her through the marriage. She had realized that love came in many forms and she had been lucky to have loved twice. Her heart, nonetheless, jumped at the thought that he considered her to be Zuko's soulmate.

A pang of guilt shot through her chest as she wondered how much pain she was putting him through. But she remembered his promise. He would find a way to be happy. And so would she. Maybe, Iroh was right. They did have a soul connection. Through their differences, they had forged a bond of trust, respect and love. From time to time, she had felt the love seep out of their bodies only to hover over a sacred line that neither crossed.

She couldn't help but think back to the night when Zuko had decided to finally accept his duty as Firelord to bring a suitable and worthy woman into his life. A new Firelady. She had been by his side as he made space in his heart to let someone else in. She had even helped him in the proposal!

It was then that she had felt their bond enter a new phase. They had found a special friendship. Their feelings had taken the shape of whatever space they allowed it to occupy. Like water. But it was only now, on hearing Iroh's words, did she realize that the feelings had not been mere affection or even just love.

She sighed and smiled proudly as she turned to face Iroh.

" _I am lucky to have found a best friend in my soulmate._ "

* * *

Zuko paced his room. His mind was whirling with thoughts as he replayed the events of the last few days. He was 21 and it was high time to fulfil yet another duty as the Firelord of a recovering and unstable nation. He would set an example of stability. He would show his people that their new leader was different than Ozai. That the fire nation was led by someone who valued family. A family that stood on a foundation of love and compassion instead of greed and cruelty.

He would have to marry. He would have to find a Firelady. Before he could make peace with the idea of having a wife, before he could even begin to make space in his heart for someone else, before he could even let go of the anguish he felt for losing a part of his connection to Katara; his advisors and Uncle had found him a worthy woman. Within a week of spending time to get to know the future Firelady, he had been encouraged, almost commanded, by his Uncle to propose to the woman.

Without thinking if it was a good idea or not, he had hurriedly sent his next letter to the south pole. He wanted her by his side, in this new milestone of his life, just like she had been for all the others - facing Azula, his coronation, his work to rebuild the fire nation, saving his life yet again when he had been attacked by assassins, and so many more. He waited impatiently, expecting her to enter his room at any minute.

"Why so nervous, nephew?"

"Uncle", Zuko startled, "I...you...I'm just…"

Zuko sat down on his bed with a sigh. He rested his head in his hands shutting his eyes, trying to stop all his racing thoughts.

"I know this was a difficult decision for you to make", Iroh sat by his side. "But you're doing the right thing. You are a fine Firelord, Zuko."

"Then why does it feel so...wrong."

"Do you still have hope that…"

Zuko looked up at his Uncle. He knew what he was about to ask.

"I will never give up hope."

"You sound like her", Iroh chuckled. "But you're fighting a losing battle with yourself, Zuko", Iroh sighed.

"No, Uncle", Zuko sat upright and faced him. "I don't hope that she will ever be mine. I hope that I will not lose my love for her or our special bond because of the step I am about to take."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Iroh smiled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because", Iroh smirked at Zuko, "she would not have come here otherwise. It couldn't have been easy for her either."

"You're wrong, Uncle", Zuko stood up and straightened his robes, "She doesn't feel love for me, the way I do for her. Katara loves me because her heart is big. She holds unconditional love in it for all of us."

"Then you are blind, Zuko."

Zuko paused and looked at his Uncle, half hopeful, half annoyed.

"I have seen her love for Aang. A generous, serene, and loyal love in her eyes for him."

"And I have seen a powerful, unwavering, and passionate love in her eyes for you."

Zuko's heart thumped louder in his chest. Whether his Uncle was right or not, he decided he would bask in the belief his Uncle held.

"You have always been prone to wishful thinking", Zuko chuckled.

"And you have always considered yourself unworthy of her love. Now come, she is waiting."

Iroh led Zuko to her room, the one she always stayed in during all her visits. The one he had never let anyone else use. The one that had stayed the same since her first visit to the fire nation. Iroh gestured to the room and with a mischievous smile turned to leave. Zuko rolled his eyes and knocked gently on the open door.

As Katara turned around, Zuko felt his heart flutter and an immense joy spread through his entire body. He wanted to run and hold her in his arms, but he walked in with dignity and as usual, an awkward unsure smile. Katara smiled at him and he could sense a hesitation in her eyes. But then she walked towards him hastily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Zuko!"

He felt her nestle her head against his chest and on instinct, he pulled her closer and they stayed locked in the embrace for longer than he probably should have allowed.

"Katara…", he sighed in contentment. "It's been too long."

Katara pulled her head back and shot him a mock frown, "Zuko! It's literally only been eight months since I last came here…"

Her voice trailed off as they remembered the circumstances that led to her last visit. One of the several assassination attempts on Zuko's life had almost succeeded. Katara had snatched him back from the clutches of death.

"It always feels like too long", Zuko grazed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

Remembering himself, he pulled back and let his arms return to his side. Katara returned the smile and walked back to her bed and the half unpacked bag.

"So…", Zuko walked over and leaned against a bedpost, "how was your journey?"

"Let's just say, I miss Appa."

Zuko chuckled.

"How have you been…", Katara turned to face him, "you know...about..."

Zuko glanced around the room nervously, knowing all too well the real purpose of her visit.

"I…", he tugged at his collar, "I…"

" _Clearly_ you are very much in control", Katara giggled.

"Clearly…", Zuko sat down on the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"It's understandable", Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "it _is_ a big deal."

She sounded nervous and Zuko looked up at her.

_Is she nervous? Was there some truth in Uncle's words? Argh...he managed to mess with my head, as always._

"Zuko?"

"Huh...yes?"

"So...you didn't say much in your letter. Why did you want...me to come?

Zuko didn't know what to say. He really didn't know why he wanted her to be here. Except that he wanted her by his side. If there was any other reason, he couldn't share it. He thought of what to say to her.

_I wanted you here because...I want you here for all the important things...I want to share at least some parts of my life with you...I always want you here. I need you. I need to know you are okay with what's about to happen. I want you to...maybe stop me?_

"I...Katara, I don't know what I'm doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I could handle it, but it's such a huge step."

"Yes, that sounds about right", Katara chuckled. "Marriage _is_ a big step."

Her heart stilled at the word. Zuko was getting married. During her last visit, it had become apparent that his advisors, even his Uncle, thought it was time. She had been there when Iroh had broached the subject. She had been there when, just for a brief moment, Zuko had transformed into the grumpy, angry, and bitter boy she had met five years ago. And she had been there to hold his hand and remind him of his duty. And of his promise to her. That he would be happy.

"How can I be of service, oh mighty Firelord", Katara snapped out of her thoughts that were slowly turning into something like longing. She bowed mockingly much to Zuko's chagrin.

"Well, _peasant_ ", Zuko grinned.

"Oh shut up and get to the point now", Katara scowled and began unpacking again.

"Fine", Zuko drew in a deep breath. "I just want you to...help me...figure out how to...propose to her."

Katara turned around surprised and gulped in discomfort..

"I mean", Zuko stood up feeling the need to soothe her, "I don't want to. I don't...feel that way."

Katara felt a slight joy in his words, much to her disappointment.

"But you will learn to love her."

"I guess", he looked at her narrowing eyes, "yes, yes, I mean I will…", he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uncle thinks it's a good idea."

"He sure knows a thing or two about women", Katara chuckled. "More than you at least."

"Hey!" Zuko frowned. "I _do_ know a thing or two about women!"

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Like...uh…"

Katara giggled and turned to put her clothes in the wardrobe. Before she could walk away, Zuko caught her by her wrist and spoke with more confidence.

"Katara...you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen", he pulled her close. "And the way your hair cascades down your shoulders", he ran his fingers through her hair, "and smells like the first rain...makes me want to never stop hugging you..."

Katara gulped hard as he pulled her closer with each word. Her mind was confused and she couldn't figure out what was happening. But her heart didn't care as she let herself be drawn into this overwhelming moment. Zuko's eyes never left hers and she felt them pierce through the careful wall she always made sure was present, lest she get carried away.

"Zuko...what…"

Zuko felt himself struggling to keep a check on his emotions, reminding himself of why he had decided to catch her off guard like this.

"See", he let go of her wrist with a deep inhale, "I _do_ know at least one thing about women", he smirked.

It took Katara a few seconds to realize what had happened and regain her composure. She pushed aside the feelings of disappointment and longing and grunted at the smug man.

"Sure", she shrugged, "it's easy for you to fool around like this with me. But are you gonna be able to whisper sweet nothings to the future Firelady", she grinned smugly.

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine! That is why I need you here. To tell me _exactly_ what to do so I don't...mess this up."

"You mean go all Zuko on it?" Katara let out a laugh.

"You know what", he threw his hands up, "you're clearly not going to be of much help. I might as well just go."

"Hold on, Sparky", Katara grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "I was just kidding!"

"So you'll help?"

"I'll help."

"And you won't make fun of me."

"I can't make any promises."

Zuko grunted.

"Alright, alright! I will _try_ not to make fun of you."

"Good."

"Alright, so let's meet after dinner and we'll go over it."

* * *

Katara sat stunned. Her last words to Iroh echoed in her head.

_I am lucky to have found a best friend in my soulmate._

As Iroh kissed her head and walked out, her mind slowly wrapped itself around what she had said. It was as if Iroh's understanding words and soothing voice had allowed her to temporarily lower her guard and let her emotions take the form of a misty ghost.

She walked to the window and peeked through the curtains. Everyone was arriving and the courtyard seemed abuzz with activity. She and the gaang had surprised Aang by choosing the southern temple, his home, as the venue for their wedding. Sokka and Toph had set up the entire temple for the wedding guests and the ceremonies. The wedding was to happen in the open courtyard where Aang had shared many memories with his friends and Gyatso. Now, it was filled with his new family and they were going to build new memories for him.

"May I come in?"

Katara startled at the sudden voice and spun around almost ready to water whip the intruder.

"Woah! Slow down. It's just me!"

"Zuko!" She exhaled in relief.

"Why are you ready for battle on your wedding day?" Zuko grinned and walked in.

He took in the sight of the nervous girl who stood at the window.

"You look beautiful", he leaned against the window sill and admired the bridal attire.

Katara blushed and let the curtain fall back into place.

"I'm so nervous. How did you get through your wedding?"

"It can get", Zuko looked away, "unnerving."

"I'm glad you're here", she placed her hand on his arm.

"Of course", Zuko whispered, "after all, you literally held my hand through mine."

Katara laughed and punched him playfully.

"How can I forget? You were so clueless before the proposal. I had to coach you like a child!"

Zuko's smile faltered for a brief moment as he recollected the events of that night. As Katara had helped him with his formal proposal to the future Firelady, he had let the exchange turn into a private moment.

Katara noticed Zuko's face drop and understood where his mind had wandered off to. The night she arrived at the fire nation before the formal announcement of his engagement, she had helped him find a way to propose marriage to his future wife. Iroh had wanted Zuko to take the marriage beyond just a political alliance. And Katara agreed. Zuko would be happy.

Somewhere in that exchange, Katara had let herself be swept away by the intimacy of the moment and for a moment, had let herself live in an alternate life. A life that she had promised herself would be her next life.

* * *

Zuko waited on the balcony outside his room. Katara smiled at the sight of Zuko, lost in thoughts, gazing at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She sat beside him.

"Yes, the moon is…", he turned and saw Katara tilting her head back and closing her eyes, letting the moon light her skin, "...breathtaking."

Katara opened her eyes and turned with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

"I can feel its magic coursing through my body."

"It shows..."

Zuko smiled and sat closer.

"Alright", Katara straightened herself, "whaddya got so far?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...for the proposal?"

"Oh..I...uhh."

Katara rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Zuko! Don't tell me you have NO idea of what you're going to say or do?"

"No", Zuko whispered sheepishly.

"Oh, Firelord", Katara ruffled his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things!" Zuko smirked.

"Zuko! I see spending so much time with Toph is beginning to rub off on you."

"So...where do we begin?"

"Uncle said your…", Katara turned to face the garden below, "engagement is day after tomorrow?"

"Yes", Zuko turned away as well.

"So you have to propose tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's only really a formality", Zuko added hastily.

"Zuko", Katara turned and smiled at him, "it's alright. Don't hold back. Let yourself...walk through this new door. Who knows where it will lead to?"

"Fine", Zuko sighed. _I don't want to know where it leads._

"Maybe you can do it in your mother's garden?"

"No", Zuko nearly spat out.

Katara looked at him in surprise.

"Not the garden", Zuko lowered his voice. The last significant memory he had created there was when he had danced with Katara and he would not let anything replace that.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know", Zuko faced her, "...but no. Let's think of something else."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Suddenly, Katara's eyes widened and an excitement filled her voice.

"I know! You know that beautiful corridor, which you redecorated after your coronation?"

"The one which all those god awful portraits of my ancestors?"

"Yes, the scary hallway", Katara grinned.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it's the perfect place to...propose to the future Fire Lady. It's a much more warm and welcoming place now. And it has the history of your people...the one that matters...the good...it stands for the vision you have for your nation. The vision you will now share with your...life partner."

Katara nearly choked on the last words. She steeled herself as she continued. "I think it's the best place to propose a new beginning of your life together."

Zuko's eyes never left Katara's face. He observed every expression, every movement of her eyes, every pause on her lips, every gulp she took. He couldn't help but wonder if this was as hard on her as it was on him.

_No, it can't be. Otherwise she wouldn't be here. But was Uncle right? Was there more than just affection and familial love that her eyes held for me. Was it just Uncle's wishful thinking? Do I consider himself unworthy of her love?_

"Zuko?"

"Uh...yes..I think that's a good idea."

"Great! Take me there!"

As they walked down the hallway, Katara admired the portraits that now hung there. Sozin and Avatar Roku in their younger days. Lady Ursa and her parents with Ikem and Kiyi. Uncle Iroh with his wife and Lu Ten. Iroh and Zuko in their royal robes. Ursa, Zuko, and Kiyi. The whole gaang at Iroh's tea shop.. Firelord Ozai and Ursa with a much younger Zuko and Azula at Ember Island, Zuko's last happy memory with his family. Zuko and Aang on the day of his coronation.

The pillars were adorned with decorative ornaments and memorabilia from all over the world, making it a giant collage of all the diverse cultures. There were wall hangings with all the insignias of the four nations. The corridor was lined with intricately carved lamps and lanterns.

"Here", Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and stopped him near his solo portrait sitting on the throne. "This is where you will bring her."

"And…?" Zuko looked at her questioningly.

"Walk her down the corridor as we just did, lighting each lantern and revealing each memory and portrait as you go. And then stop here. When you light the lamps here, that is when you will propose."

"And what am I going to say?"

"Well when you walk down the corridor, tell her you want to show her all the happy memories you want to preserve and use as a foundation for your reign. Share something intimate about each portrait - like all the fun we had in Uncle's tea shop after your coronation, or anecdotes from your childhood with Lu Ten and Uncle, or your time training Aang...maybe show her your little dragon dance", she smirked prompting a frown from Zuko.

"And then when you get to your individual portrait", Katara looked up at the imposing yet kind portrait of Zuko. She had been in awe when she had first seen it and her entire being swelled with pride and love.

"Yes?"

"Tell her that you have a vision for the fire nation. Tell her that you cannot do this alone. Tell her…"

Before Katara could finish, Zuko turned to her and held her hands and continued.

"I have a vision for this nation. I want it to rise from the ashes it has been reduced to by the raging fire unleashed by my forefathers. I want to restore peace and harmony and bring balance to the world once more. That is my destiny. To help the Avatar undo everything the last hundred years has done to our world. And I can't...I don't want to do this alone. I want you by my side."

Katara held her breath as Zuko's voice was reduced to a whisper. Neither noticed themselves inching closer as the air around them was filled with his overflowing emotions.

"I need you by my side, just like you have been by my side through everything else. I want us to journey through this life together. Hand in hand", he held her hand tighter and brought her closer to him. "I know, deep in my heart, that we are meant to be together. And our destinies are intertwined."

Zuko placed one hand on her cheek and Katara leaned into it ever so slightly.

"My love for you is strong enough for the both of us. It can withstand any danger, weather any storm, win any battle."

He leaned in closer and kissed her other cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Marry me."

* * *

"How can I forget? You were so clueless before the proposal. I had to coach you like a child!"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head.

"That you did."

"Now you need to return the favor, Firelord."

"How may I serve you, _Lady_ Katara", Zuko bowed in mock reverence.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing", Katara's voice became serious and her face held no expression as she touched her mother's necklace.

Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Katara..", he turned her to face him by the shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

"I just…", tears swelled in her eyes, "I just need someone to tell me that this is the right thing."

Katara took one long look at the concerned loving face that stood before her. Her mind raced through all the last eight years of her life. In the span of a second, she relived every memory, every victory, every failure, every joy, every heartbreak. Everything had led her to this moment. And now she was about to marry her best friend, a man she had chosen to love. Her love was a decision. She had walked into it with her eyes wide open.

But in this moment, just before she stepped through an invisible threshold, her feet faltered. Her eyes closed as she tried to envision her future. To will it into existence. And she needed someone to tell her she was strong enough to create love in her heart, that she was capable of carving her own future with her mind, that she was making a new destiny for her soul.

"Not just someone. I need _you_ to tell me…"

"Are you happy?" Zuko lifted her chin to face him. Her eyes were filling up with tears that she refused to let spill.

"I will be happy", she smiled.

"I trust you", Zuko smiled back and pulled her in for a hug. "And I will always be here for you."

"I _do_ love him", Katara let a tear slip out and sighed.

"I know you do", Zuko massaged her back and for once, he didn't flinch at the mention of Aang. "He knows it too. And he loves you dearly."

"Thank you", Katara pulled back and wiped her tears.

"You _are_ his forever girl, after all", Zuko chuckled.

"Oh enough with that one already", Katara rolled her eyes.

"Alright", Zuko stood up straight and held his arm out, "Shall we?"

Katara gladly took his arm and followed him out the door, where she heard excited chatter of Suki, Sokka, and Toph.

"Finally! Sugar Queen! You look beautiful."

"Thank you, To…", Katara paused and saw the satisfied grin on the earth bender's face. "Why do you feel the need to do that, Toph?"

"But you _do_ look beautiful, Katara", Suki held her cheeks and beamed.

"Come on, dad's waiting for you downstairs. Everyone is for that matter", Sokka held a hand out.

"Thank you, Zuko", Katara hugged him and with a final exhale, Zuko saw the woman he loved leave his arm and walk away to the marry the man who had saved the world.

Katara glanced back one final time before disappearing down the stairs, with a smile that told him everything was going to be alright. The family was going to be alright. They were going to be alright.

* * *

"Marry me." Zuko whispered in her ear.

Katara felt herself being drawn in towards the lips that uttered those two words. A distant song bird burst the silent bubble that had formed around them and Katara snapped back with a sharp inhale. Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Both looked at the other with stunned faces. Katara was the first to break the moment.

"Wow...yeah...that…", she mumbled her eyes darting everywhere except to the endearing face in front of her. "That should do the...trick."

Zuko stepped back and cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

"Uhh...yeah...thanks."

Eventually their eyes met once more and Katara curled her lips inwards and a slight smirk began spreading across her face. Zuko felt his face heating up and then rubbed the back of his neck. Soon, both began chuckling which turned into giggles and then into hearty laughter.

"Where did you come up with that?!"

"I...I was just saying what you told me to…", Zuko grinned in embarrassment. "Wasn't that the general idea?"

"I'll say", Katara nodded. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"So was it...good enough?"

"Good enough? It was beyond good, Zuko! She won't stand a chance if you say", Katara waved her hand around pointing at Zuko, " all _that_."

Zuko fell silent as he pondered over his words again. There was no way he would be able to say that with any level of conviction, to the future Fire Lady.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked softly.

"I'm not sure…if I can say all that to her...I mean exactly those words", Zuko frowned. "It's different with you."

Zuko froze and silently cursed at himself.

"I mean", he corrected himself hurriedly, "I mean I am comfortable with you. I barely know this woman. And most of what I said...isn't entirely true for her."

"Then what parts are?"

Zuko thought carefully and then began once more.

"I have a vision for this nation. I want it to rise from the ashes it has been reduced to by the raging fire unleashed by my forefathers. I want to restore peace and harmony and bring balance to the world once more. That is my destiny. To help the Avatar undo everything the last hundred years has done to our world. And for that, the fire nation needs a compassionate Fire Lord and an equally capable and kind Fire Lady who can walk alongside him as an equal."

"That's…", Katara placed her hand on his shoulders, "very honest and it's the honesty in your words that will win her heart. And those words...are just the beginning of your future with her."

Zuko still looked unsure and nervous. Katara pulled him in for a warm embrace.

"I will be happy", Zuko whispered.

"And I will always be here for you", Katara whispered back.

* * *

Zuko took a seat beside his Uncle and mother and let his two year old daughter, Izumi, climb onto to his lap. He pulled her in for a hug and sighed in contentment. He had to hold her back as she cooed and reached out for a radiant Katara who passed them by. Katara waved and blew a kiss at the playful child and Zuko caught the kiss and placed it on his daughter's cheek, prompting both Katara and Izumi to giggle.

He watched as Katara walked towards a beaming and emotional Aang. Toph sat beside him and unknown to him or the others, felt his heart race just as much, maybe even more than Aang's. Silently, she nudged him with her elbow and gave him a loving grin. Zuko rubbed his side and shook his head.

Hakoda and Sokka kissed the girl they both loved so dearly and held back tears as she made her way to the last airbender. Aang reached out to her and Katara took his hand as she stepped up to the fountain. She took in a deep breath and turned to face her best friend.

As the ceremony ended, Aang leaned forward and placed a kiss on Katara's lips.

"I love you, Katara", he whispered before pulling away.

"I love you too, Aang", Katara smiled back and held his hand as they turned and waved to a cheering crowd.

She caught Zuko's eyes as she observed all the happy smiles on her family's faces. She gently nodded her head in his direction and in return, Zuko placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head ever so slightly.


End file.
